


Late Night Dance

by InactiveAccount_nipan



Series: Caustic X Reader [5]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddles, Dancing, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InactiveAccount_nipan/pseuds/InactiveAccount_nipan
Summary: Reader finds Alexander up late again.The two share a moment.
Relationships: Caustic | Alexander Nox/Reader
Series: Caustic X Reader [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569883
Kudos: 31





	Late Night Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soulheartthewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulheartthewolf/gifts).



You rose from sleep gradually, the light of the moon gently filtering through the window of your apartment in the Apex Champions’ Tower.

Sitting up you rubbed at your face a little as you waited for the grogginess to somewhat dissipate before noticing that Alexander’s side of the bed was empty. Lips curling downwards in a frown you looked towards the bathroom, but no light shone out from beneath the door.

You swung your legs over the side of the bed before gathering the sheets around your body to ward off the cool night air washing through the room. 

Grumbling softly as your bare feet hit the cold of the floor, you shivered slightly before heading out of the bedroom door. The light was on in the kitchen so you made a beeline for it, pausing in the doorway when you finally caught sight of your boyfriend.

Alexander sat at the small table, head in his hands and an untouched cup of coffee before him that had long since cooled. He looked exhausted, eyes shut and brows furrowed deeply as they did when he was thinking. _Or trying not to think about something,_ you reminded yourself.

Padding quietly across the room, you placed a hand on his shoulder to get his attention, the scientist jumping slightly at the contact before relaxing and sitting back in his seat. You took the opportunity to seat yourself in his lap, Alexander’s lips twitching upwards in a small smile as his arms wrapped around you firmly.

Closing your eyes with a soft sigh of contentment as your lover placed a tender kiss to your forehead, you allowed a moment of silence to fall before speaking. “Want to talk about it?”

Alexander sighed deeply as he cuddled you in close to his body, beard tickling the side of your face as he placed a gentle kiss to your cheek. “It’s nothing you need to worry about,” he murmured, voice quiet.

Opening your eyes you shifted to better look at him, fingers playing with the end of his beard for a few moments. “You know that I worry about you,” you answered quietly, meeting that green gaze you loved so much. “And you know I’m here whenever you need to talk. Or even just do this,” you smiled faintly, resting your head against his shoulder as he sighed.

“I will not trouble you with my problems,” the older legend repeated stubbornly, shifting to lean back in his seat so you could more comfortably rest against his chest, still very much tangled in the sheets you’d borrowed from your shared bed.

A comfortable silence fell as the two of you sat there, just quietly enjoying one anothers’ company in the early hours of the morning.

“I used to have trouble sleeping,” you finally spoke up, “though for different reasons than you.”

Alexander snorted, a corner of his lips upturning in amusement as he eyed you. “You still do.”

You gave him a little glare, failing in your attempt to intimidate as the older legend snorted a laugh.

“I used to dance and pretend the moon danced with me,” you continued after a few moments, trying to hide your own smile. “It was silly but it made me feel-”

You gave a little yelp when Alexander suddenly pushed himself to his feet, arms wrapped tightly around you as he pushed the chair and table out of the way with one foot.

“What’re you doing?” You questioned, trying to wriggle free of both the blankets and his arms though failing to do so.

“Dancing,” Alexander answered, voice little more than a murmur as he hugged you tight to his chest, arms firmly around you as you finally got your arms loose of the blanket to wrap them around his neck.

The room became silent as you tightly held onto your lover, his arms firmly encircling you as the two of you swayed gently around the room. You felt relaxed, a sense of peace almost as you remained in his arms, ear to his chest listening to the gentle beat of his heart.

You don’t know how long you remained like that, embraced by the man you loved as you danced to your own music, but even as the moon was replaced with the rays of dawn you wished it would never end.


End file.
